The subject matter of this disclosure relates generally to wind turbines, and more particularly, to an aerodynamic dome structure that is placed in front of a wind turbine hub for increasing the aerodynamic efficiency of an existing wind turbine. In particular, embodiments disclosed herein relate to methods of manufacturing and assembling dome structures that enable an acceleration of an airflow into more aerodynamically efficient region of a wind turbine rotor blade providing an increase in efficiency of an existing wind turbine.
Wind power is considered one of the cleanest, most environmentally friendly energy sources presently available, and wind turbines have gained increased attention in this regard. A modern wind turbine typically includes a tower, generator, gearbox, nacelle, rotor hub and one or more rotor blades. The rotor blades capture kinetic energy of wind using known airfoil principles. The rotor blades transmit the kinetic energy in the form of rotational energy so as to turn a shaft coupling the rotor blades to a gearbox, or if a gearbox is not used, directly to the generator. The generator then converts the mechanical energy to electrical energy that may be deployed to a utility grid.
To ensure that wind power remains a viable energy source, efforts have been made to increase energy outputs by modifying the size and capacity of wind turbines. However, as the size of wind turbines increases, so do the respective costs of manufacturing, transporting, and assembly of the wind turbines. Thus, the economic benefits of increased wind turbine sizes must be weighed against these factors. For example, the costs of manufacturing, transporting, and/or assembling aerodynamic components for a larger wind turbine may significantly impact the economic advantage of providing such a wind turbine. One such aerodynamic component comprises a dome-shaped aerodynamic component (referred to herein as “dome”) that is placed in front of a wind turbine hub to enable an acceleration of the airflow into more aerodynamically efficient region of a wind turbine rotor blade and thus provide an increase in efficiency of an existing wind turbine.
Accordingly, there is a need for a wind turbine dome that increases efficiency of wind turbines by enabling an acceleration of an airflow into more aerodynamically efficient region of a wind turbine rotor blade while reducing the associated transportation and/or assembly costs of the wind turbine.